


I've Got A Cat Up My Sleeve

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [100]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, includes side Mikasasha, written for someone awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's cat has developed a new habit: she steals underwear. And not just any underwear. Historia's. Ymir's extremely hot and unattainable roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Cat Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, then go and read Head Over Converse by GrimsleyGames. It's a YumiKuri fic and it's AMAZING. This story is for her, and since I loved her story so much, I decided to make this my 100th YumiKuri. Enjoy!

Unlike dogs, Ymir’s cat never seemed all that glad to see her when she returned home from work. Daenerys—Ymir’s cat—usually scampered into the lounge, whined once and then went over to her food bowl. Sometimes it hit Ymir right in the tender, soft part of her heart, that her kitty wanted food more than to greet her. The human that had adopted her. That had clothed and fed her. But Ymir loved her cat. Daenerys was her sunlight, her sparkling stars. Her cat had pulled her through many rough days.

But sometimes Daenerys did something that made Ymir sigh deeply and consider how quickly she could drive her back to the animal adoption centre where she had found her.

“What is this?” she asked the cat, brow ticking. “Dany, what did you do?”

Daenerys ignored her in favour of licking her paw clean, and then her ass. She had eaten already, since Ymir made it her priority to feed her poor cat before even removing her jacket and heading for a shower.

The cat meowed and looked up at Ymir, big blue eyes pretending to be innocent. This time it wouldn’t work.

“Dany,” Ymir warned, now pointing at the offending object on the floor. “Look, it’s totally fine if you do it to mine, but really?” She rubbed a hand over her face. “Did you _have_ to steal my roommate’s underwear this time?”

As if proud of her nasty habit, Daenerys meowed lightly and then trotted out of the room, head high, a swagger in her step. Ymir narrowed her eyes at the disappearing silhouette of her cat, but decided that running after her wasn’t worth it. She was tired. Work had been long and pointless. Daenerys had better things to do, anyway.

Ymir sighed and eyed the bright pink thong on her carpet. Part of her wondered if it was clean, but then she rolled her eyes and decided to leave the creepiness to her cat. She picked the piece of underwear up, making sure to keep as little fabric pinched between her fingertips as possible, and then made her way over to her roommate’s room. Ymir knocked, hoping Historia wasn’t home.

She was.

“Ymir?” Historia’s beautiful blue eyes lit up after opening her door, but then they landed on the thong in Ymir’s grip, and widened in shock. A lone blonde brow lifted.

“Now, before you scream and run,” Ymir started, lifting her other hand, palm out. “This wasn’t me.”

Historia leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. Ymir tried to ignore the way the action pushed Historia’s large breasts together, making them just _that much_ nicer to look at. She swallowed. Talking to her roommate was never easy. Historia always did something, be it simple or not, to make Ymir’s pulse hammer, her palms sweat and her mind hand in its resignation. Now was no different.

“So you didn’t go through my panties to sniff that one in the privacy of your room?”

Ymir took in her expression and sighed when she noted the hint of playfulness there. Though there was still a small part of Historia’s expression that looked highly suspicious. Ymir was horrified to feel herself blush—she just hoped her dark skin hid it. “While the thought is tempting,” she teased, grinning, “no. No I did not.”

Historia chucked. “Did Dany do it?”

“The one and only.” Ymir handed the thong over, Historia taking it with a little blush of her own. Unlike Ymir, Historia had extremely pale skin. Her blush, while mild, still made her as red as a tomato. It was adorable.

 _I have such a hopeless crush,_ Ymir thought, her stomach clenching at the thought. _Not that I have a chance, really._ Historia was kind and thoughtful, and usually direct and to the point. Historia went for exactly what she wanted, and got it. That meant that Ymir had witnessed more than once the attractive women that slipped out of Historia’s room in the morning. And while they did tend to playfully flirt, Historia had never shown genuine interest in her.

“You know,” Historia began. “I notice that you tend to blame a lot on your cat.”

Ymir opened her mouth to object, but then a crash echoed through the house and her eyes shot towards the sound. “Daenerys!” she bellowed, face draining of colour.

“See?” Historia laughed. “That could have been the wind.”

“The wind?” Ymir scoffed. She turned back to Historia. “Have you never lived with a cat before?”

Historia’s smile slipped into a smirk. “I do like pussy, yes,” she said, snickering. Ymir went bright red again, heart beating against her ribs. “But no. I’ve never lived with a cat.”

Ymir licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry. “W-well, they tend to be assholes. Cats enjoy breaking shit.”

Historia’s eyes flicked up and down Ymir’s form for a moment, and then she licked her lips too, but in a _very_ sultry manner. “I can relate.” She shrugged.

Ymir wanted to surge forward and kiss her. God, how was it legal for someone to be so adorable and sexy all at once? How did Historia fit so much sex appeal into such a small body?

“—Ymir? Hello?” Historia was waving her hand in front of Ymir’s eyes, smiling.

“Um, yes, hi. Sorry.”

Historia laughed. She had been doing that a lot. Ymir very much enjoyed the sound of it. “Did your mind float away?”

“Seems so.” Another crash, less severe this time, echoed down to them. Ymir sighed. “It appears the asshole needs my attention. I’m sorry about the, uh, your…” she pointed to the thong in Historia’s fist. Historia’s cheeks dusted a little. “Yeah.”

“No worries, Ymir,” Historia assured. Her voice had dropped a few octaves. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again, right?”

Ymir backed away, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“If you need anything, I’ll be in my room.” Historia sent her a wink, and then she shut the door and Ymir nearly tripped right over a small moving body.

Daenerys whined loudly and then pounced, sharp claws digging into Ymir’s legs as she fucking _scaled_ Ymir like a goddamn tree. Ymir managed to yank her off before she got to her chest, and then she held the cat out in front of her with a frown. The cat licked her lips, and then it looked like she _smirked._

“Smooth,” Ymir agreed, grinning. “You’re a smooth motherfucker, you know that?” She brought Dany close and cuddled her. “Now, I really need a shower.” Dany enjoyed the ride as Ymir carried her over to the bathroom before depositing her onto the floor, and then she promptly screamed and tore the shower curtain to pieces when Ymir disappeared from view.

Once again, Ymir wondered how quickly she could let Daenerys free if she ‘accidentally’ left a window open.

XxX

Ymir returned from her regular early workout from the gym, still sweaty and a little tired from the exertion. She dumped her house keys in a bowl at the entrance and then quietly padded over to her room. Historia liked her sleep, and on weekends she tended to take advantage of not having to work, and of her bed. That lucky bed.

The back of Ymir’s shirt stuck to her, making her nose wrinkle in discomfort as she opened her bedroom door. Dany was missing, which was usually a very bad sign, but so far she hadn’t heard anything break, hadn’t seen anything ripped up and nothing dead slipped out from her clothes or blankets. Ymir grabbed some clean clothes and then headed to the bathroom. After her shower she went back to her room, only to discover something odd hanging from her computer screen. She strode over, suspicious, and then went slightly red when she realized what it was.

A bra. Light blue and plain. It was many cup sizes too big for Ymir, and she generally wore padded sports bras anyway, since she hated normal ones. Swallowing, Ymir pulled the bra off and then inspected it. Yup, it was definitely Historia’s. Dany was still missing, the little shit.

Ymir glanced at her watch. She needed to meet Sasha pretty soon, and she didn’t want to just leave the bra somewhere, least Historia think she did this on purpose. She was also a little curious to see what a sleepy Historia looked like, so she bit the bullet and went over to knock on her roommate’s door. It took a total of five minutes of knocking and calling before the door finally swung open, revealing half closed eyes, messy blonde hair and a glare that made Ymir both terrified for her life and intensely turned on at once.

“What?” Historia demanded.

Ymir swallowed. “Um…” She held her hand out, bra resting in her palm.

Historia squinted at it, and then her eyes widened slightly. “My bra?” she questioned, expression dipping into disgust. Ymir panicked.

“I swear to god Dany stole it again, not me. I was just bringing it back before she ate it or something. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Historia took her underwear back, being gentle despite her grumpiness. She frowned down at it. “Couldn’t you wait five hours?”

Ymir glanced at her watch. It was almost 7 a.m. “I’m sorry. I just got back from the gym and need to head out to meet a friend.”

Life seemed to finally enter Historia’s face, and she perked at Ymir’s words. Her blue eyes—so much darker than usual in the shallow morning light and in her sleepy state—raked along Ymir’s form. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top, to show off her freshly worked out biceps and shoulders. Apparently Historia enjoyed the sight.

_Holy shit is she checking me out?_

Historia swept a lock of tangled blonde hair behind her tiny, pink ear. “You work out so early? On a weekend?”

Ymir grinned, and then she flexed her biceps and winked. “Worth it for this hot body.”

Historia’s lips twitched up into a smile, and then she was laughing. It was a slow, gentle sound, filled with the huskiness of sleep. “Do you say that to all the ladies?”

Ymir couldn’t contain her own satisfied smirk. Her heart was fluttering hard, and her stomach rolled inwards. “Only to the pretty ones.”

“So you think I’m pretty?” Historia’s question was saturated in amusement and teasing, but it didn’t stop Ymir’s heart from stuttering, or her chest from clenching tight and warming.

“Well, um…” she felt her cheeks grow warm. Her bravado from a moment ago had fled her. “I have eyes, so…”

Historia laughed, and then she reached out and gave Ymir’s bare arm a pat. She didn’t pull away, and her eyes widened when she closed her hand around Ymir’s upper arm. “Oh wow,” she breathed.

Ymir couldn’t help it. She flexed again. Historia pulled away suddenly, blushing. It was the most flustered Ymir had ever seen her, and it made absolutely no sense.

“I should go,” Ymir blurted, because she really did need to. Historia agreed with a nod.

“One question before you go.”

Ymir had been about ready to bolt, but she paused. “Yeah, sure.”

“Is this a lady friend you’re meeting up with?”

Ymir furrowed her brows. “Yeah, why?”

“No reason.” Historia shrugged. “Just a friend? Not a girlfriend?”

Ymir’s eyes widened slightly. Why was Historia asking? She hadn’t shown this much interest before. Did Ymir’s muscles really do what she intended them to do—attract all the females? Swallowing, Ymir rubbed the back of her neck and laughed.

“Naw, not a girlfriend. I’m so single that my bed would have cobwebs if I didn’t sleep in it.” _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

Historia smirked. “Okay. Have fun.” And then she closed the door softly, and Ymir listened to her footsteps disappear deeper into the room

Ymir turned and headed for the door. Her phone rang, and she barely had the sense of mind to answer it.

“Hello?”

Daenerys creeped out from the shadows, blue eyes glinting with evil mischief. When Ymir shot her a thumbs up, the cat trotted over and then rubbed against Ymir’s leg.

“Listen, you freckled asshole, you said 7 a.m. sharp. And do you know what time it is?” There was a pause. “Ten past. I got up early, Ymir, because you said 7 or nothing. I am waiting.”

Ymir chuckled. “Relax, Sash’, I’m on my way. Breakfast is still on me.”

“It better be,” Sasha warned. “Or I will seek revenge.”

Ymir didn’t want to test her on that. She left her apartment as quickly as she could, bestowing many loving kisses and cuddles upon Dany, and then drove downtown to meet with Sasha at their usual restaurant.

XxX

“I swear my cat is playing matchmaker,” Ymir commented casually. She and Sasha were sitting outside in the warming sun. They had already eaten—Ymir a simple pancake with coffee, while Sasha had a full on huge breakfast with orange juice.

Sasha snorted. “If she doesn’t you’ll never get anywhere.”

Ymir turned to give Sasha a sharp glare. “Excuse you, but I am smooth.”

“Yeah,” Sasha agreed, flicking a rolled up straw paper at Ymir’s face. “As smooth as a bald potato.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “I could so ask her out if I wanted to.”

“So why haven’t you?”

Ymir shrugged. “I don’t think she’s interested. I mean, she’s had so many women over.”

Sasha flagged their waitress down and ordered a regular milkshake. “Ymir,” she sighed. She reached out and placed a hand on Ymir’s arm. “You are a wonderful person. What could you lose by asking?”

“Sash’, she’s my roommate. The last thing I want to do is hit on her and get rejected. That’ll make things so awkward.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “It’s impossible for things to get _more_ awkward. I’ve seen the way you two act around each other.”

“Really?”

“Ymir, do you know what her type is?”

Ymir squinted into the distance, thinking. It was pretty easy to remember the many women Historia had been with. She remembered the first one—tall, tanned, all powerful muscles and glowering grey eyes. The next had been just as tall, but almost as pale as Historia, with soft brown eyes and ashen white hair. There was definitely a link. She had never seen these women twice, so it was clear that they were a onetime thing except one, though. Ymir’s enemy. The one woman that made Ymir internally snarl, because it was _so unfair_ to be that attractive and have Historia, too.

“Well, her women are usually tall,” she started.

“You’re tall too.”

“Most of them look like they kill men for a living.”

“You do, too.”

“They’re all hard muscle and aggressive sex rolled into one.”

“You’re a bit of a mush ball, but I suppose we can classify you as that as well.”

“They vary in race and skin tone.”

“Your dark skin is hot, bro.”

“Thanks bro.”

Sasha laughed, and then they lapsed into silence. “I really think you should just cup your balls and ask her to dinner.”

Ymir continued to stare out into the horizon. She was starting to sweat as the temperature rose. “I’m too much of a chicken to just do it.” She sighed. “But you know what? You’re right. It can’t get worse, right?”

Sasha grinned. “Right. Oh look, my bae is here.”

Mikasa jogged towards them, smiling apologetically. “Sorry I’m late.” She leaned down and kissed Sasha in greeting. It was meant to be short and sweet, but Sasha pulled her in deeper and the two ended up sensually making out right there in public. Ymir looked away, heart clenching in jealously and a little bit of arousal.

Both Mikasa and Sasha were hot.

When they finally stopped their kiss, Mikasa slid into the seat beside Sasha, grinning drunkenly and stroking the small of her back. Sasha sent Ymir a smug grin.

“That could be you, but you be playing,” she drawled.

Ymir balled up a napkin and aimed at Sasha’s head as she threw it with all her might.

XxX

Ymir regretted going home so early. She could have accepted Sasha’s offer to head down to the beach, even though she knew that Sasha and Mikasa would have disappeared to make out somewhere, leaving her alone. But that would have been better than this. Anything but this.

Historia giggled, the sound echoing through the quiet house.

They were in the lounge, so Ymir stuffed around in the kitchen before finally building enough courage to venture out into the main room. There they sat on the couch, all cuddling up in what was most likely post sex bliss. Ymir resisted the urge to growl.

“Ymir!” Historia greeted, smiling. Her blue eyes were bright and awake, even though it was still early and she should have still been asleep.

“Good morning Ymir,” her companion greeted, just as polite and kind as Ymir remembered.

“Nanaba,” Ymir greeted stiffly. She shared a small smile with Historia. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

God, why did they look so perfect together? It made Ymir’s heart hurt.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep,” Historia started. “So I invited Nana over.”

Ymir wanted to roll her eyes. She almost did, but then Daenerys jumped up into her lap and rubbed against her chest, purring. Sometimes Ymir really, really loved her cat. Somehow Dany knew exactly when Ymir needed a cuddle. “Hey there sweetheart,” she greeted softly, scratching underneath her chin. “Do any underwear snatching while I was away?”

“You have a beautiful cat,” Nanaba commented. It was a genuine compliment, and while Ymir usually loved other people loving her cat, she couldn’t quite settle for when it came from Nanaba.

Ymir lifted her eyes in time to see Historia draw Nanaba’s face downwards, a naughty smirk there. “Do you think my cat is beautiful?” she asked, biting her lip.

Nanaba opened her mouth and took a breath, but then she paused as her eyes grew wide with realization, and eventually, embarrassment. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Historia’s ear as she responded. Ymir couldn’t hear what she said. It was probably dirty. Historia’s cheeks tinted and she giggled.

“Nanaba,” she choked out, giggling.

“What?” Nanaba asked. She pressed a kiss to her neck, and then Historia stood and dragged Nanaba away towards her room. Ymir watched them, her stomach churning with emotion. Before she could hear beautiful laughter and sensual moans, she grabbed her earphones and stuffed them into her ears.

She fucking hated Nanaba.

XxX

The third time Ymir found herself in possession of Historia’s underwear, it was a late Thursday night. She returned home from work, and this time it was an entire pile. Like, a whole collection of colourful thongs and panties littered Ymir’s bedroom floor. Daenerys sat in the middle of them, a bra draped over her back, with the most satisfied look on her face. There was also a pair of boy shorts, though they looked a little too big for Historia. It took little thought to realize that they most likely belonged to Nanaba. They were also ripped up.

Ymir bent down and picked Dany up, presenting her fist for the cat to tap with her own. Daenerys did, and then she meowed and rubbed her forehead against Ymir’s throat. “You hate her too?” she asked, grinning down at the ripped underwear. “This is the one and only time that I’ll say this, alright? Good job.” She scratched behind Dany’s ear, and then set her down so that she could collect the underwear and take the armful back to their rightful owner.

Historia answered the door, and as expected her eyes widened in surprise. “Again?” she asked, eyebrows connected. “I swear I locked my door.”

Ymir didn’t want to consider why Historia had felt a need to do that. She dumped the underwear into Historia’s arms. “Sorry. Got home and she had scattered them around my room. And, uh, these,” she held out what she assumed was Nanaba’s. “Sorry.”

Historia took them, sighing. “Oh no. Nanaba was looking for these.”

 _And Bingo was his name-o._ Ymir wanted to shuffle on back to her room, but she also wanted to stay. Historia wore a tank top with really short shorts, showing off her really nice ass and more than bountiful breasts. Her cleavage screamed at Ymir to stare at them. She did. She tried not to, but god was it difficult. Historia was a sight to behold. She was perfection in a physical body. She was every girlfriend goal Ymir had ever had.

Words bubbled up and into Ymir’s mouth, but she kept them between her teeth, still afraid to take that simple plunge. Historia looked up at her—Ymir really loved their height difference—a brow lifted. She was waiting for Ymir to say something more. Ymir couldn’t. Her feet and tongue suddenly felt too heavy for her to move.

“Ymir, are you alright?”

Ymir thought about Nanaba, about how they had been disgustingly gross and hot all day after disappearing back into Historia’s room. She thought about how much she wanted to be the one whispering dirty things into Historia’s ear, the one groping her ass and leaving soft bruises along her throat. Swallowing, Ymir took a step forward and pressed her hand to the doorframe.

“No Nanaba today?” she heard herself ask.

Historia’s brows connected. “No, not today. Why?”

“Are you dating her or something?” _God, shut up Ymir. She might realize you’re a jealous piece of shit._

Historia looked a little embarrassed. “Well, not really. I mean, I love her, I really do. But I can’t commit. I have someone else I’m interested in.”

“So it’s just a sex thing?” Ymir cringed at herself.

Historia smiled. “Why do you care, Ymir, if I use Nanaba for sex or more?”

 _Just say it, asshole. Ask her out!_   “No reason.”

Historia frowned. “Sure. Anything else? I kind of have stuff to do.”

Ymir’s heart sank. She swallowed lightly and nodded, but paused. Her heart was thundering hard and she was slightly light headed, but Historia was looking at her like she was expecting the question, and she wasn’t sure where the sudden confidence came from.

“Are you busy tonight?” Ymir blurted. “Because I’d like to take you out.”

Historia paused halfway through closing her door. She yanked it open, eyes wide. “As in a date?”

Ymir’s breath hitched and she felt herself panic, but played it cool. She was glad for her resting bitch face. It was so easy to feign a cool exterior even when inside she was freaking the fuck out. “Yes. A date. A romantic date. As in I’m romantically interested in you. As in I really, really like you and would really like to get to know you beyond ‘roommate’. As in I’m babbling like an idiot because you make me nervous and weak in the knees.”

Historia watched her, cheeks red and eyes soft. Eventually she broke into a bright smile, and then she was nodding. “Okay, I’d really like that.”

Ymir nearly fell on her ass. “Wait, what? Seriously?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “Yes, seriously. I like you too.”

“What?”

“Pick your jaw up off the ground,” Historia instructed, laughing. “Before Dany shoves my underwear in there too.”

Ymir did as instructed. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. “You seriously want to go on a date with me?”

“Of course I do, Ymir. You’re hot. So, date and time?”

Ymir swallowed. “In an hour, maybe?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Historia thought for a moment, and then she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled. “That’s fine. Give me some time to shower and get dressed, and then you can take me out.” She disappeared into her room, leaving Ymir standing in the hallway, gaping. She finally slapped herself out of her stupor and hurried down to her own room. Dany lay relaxed on her bed, and when Ymir stumbled into the room, it almost looked as if she had winked.

“Good god,” Ymir gasped, reaching for her cat. “She said yes. Where the fuck do I take her? What do I wear? Come on, you got us this far, what do I do?” She stared steadily into Dany’s eyes.

The cat meowed, gave a huge yawn and then squirmed out of Ymir’s hold to thoroughly lick her genitals. Ymir watched her for a bit, and then she sighed and pulled her phone out to call Sasha.

XxX

Sasha had suggested something simple and not too lavish for a first date. Ymir wasn’t so sure if she would get the chance for a second date, so she wanted to make sure that Historia had a really great time. Thus she took Historia to watch Suicide Squad, since she had seen Historia tweet about the movie more than once, tagging Nanaba and begging her to take them out. Ymir felt smug that she had beat Nanaba to it, and Historia seemed more than eager to see the movie.

It was a fucking awesome movie. Not only did Ymir have a huge hard-on for Harley Quinn, but so did Historia and her comments were both sexy and hilarious. Ymir had spent more time staring at Historia than the movie, but it had still been awesome. It was even better when Historia agreed that Jared Leto looked about as appealing as soggy bread as Joker. Ymir never thought that she could fall harder for Historia, but as they walked out of the theatre, she was learning that yes, yes she could.

“That was great,” Historia commented, dumping her empty popcorn box into the nearest dustbin. “Thank you for taking me.”

Ymir grinned. “It was my pleasure. I really wanted to see that movie too.”

Historia hummed. “The things I’d let Harley Quinn do to me.” She sighed, eyes glazing over.

Ymir felt heat in her belly as she thought about that too, but then she shook her head and tugged at Historia’s jacket. “Totally me too. So, are you hungry?”

Historia’s smile was breathtakingly beautiful. She nodded, brushing hair out of her eyes, and surprised Ymir by slipping her hand into Ymir’s. “I am. What do you have in mind?”

Ymir nearly swallowed her tongue at the feel of Historia’s fingers between her own. Her hands were so much larger, her fingers longer, but their palms fit perfectly. Before Ymir’s brain could apply for leave and shut down, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

“I figured we could just go and get a hotdog down by the beach.”

It was another of Sasha’s favourite food places, mainly because they made amazing hotdogs, but also because her girlfriend worked there. She wasn’t quite sure if Historia had ever eaten there, but that didn’t really matter.

“Ackerman’s Hotdogs?” she asked.

Ymir grinned. “The one and only. Is that fine?”

“That sounds perfect.”

They walked hand-in-hand down to the beach, Ymir still unable to believe that she actually had Historia’s hand in her own. They were actually physically touching. And Historia seemed so at ease and relaxed. She hummed, swinging their arms slightly. This was one of Ymir’s dreams come true, second only to the very intense wet dream that plagued her almost every night.

When they reached Ackerman’s Hotdogs, Ymir saw Mikasa’s grinning face. She winked lightly at them, and then leaned over and spoke. “Out on a date?” she inquired. Ymir shot her a look, but Mikasa pointedly ignored it. “You look like an adorable couple.”

Before Ymir could correct her, Historia pressed in against her side and giggled. “Thank you,” she said. She glanced up at Ymir. “Are you going to order?”

Ymir looked down at her, brain nearly fried. Her heart fluttered so hard that she needed to inhale very deeply before the rushing in her ears subsided. Her palms were sweaty, but Historia still gripped her hand like she never wanted to let go.

Ymir rattled off her usual order, and then Historia asked for the same. They only waited for a few minutes before Mikasa leaned over and handed the food to them. “Enjoy,” she said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

Ymir would have glared, but Mikasa had only seemed to push them in the right direction, so she instead sent her a wink back. Mikasa grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

They were silent as they chewed on their hotdogs, and Ymir carefully guided Historia down to the beach. They traded hard concrete for soft sand, and then Ymir released Historia’s hand to gather their shoes.

“Thanks,” Historia said, brushing her hands off after she finished eating. “It’s surprisingly warm here.”

Ymir nodded. She popped the last bit of her hotdog into her mouth and then she smiled when Historia grabbed her hand again. “It’s really nice here,” she agreed. “I like coming here after the gym at night. It’s warm in the summer, and it’s really beautiful when the stars really come out.”

Historia didn’t respond with words. As they walked down to the water, she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s, practically pressing Ymir’s arm right between her breasts. Even though the feel of warm sand between Ymir’s toes was pleasant, nothing could distract her from the softness of Historia’s chest at her elbow. She had to swallow the dryness from her mouth.

Ymir cleared her throat. “Here.” She gently tugged Historia with her, and then sat down on a small grassy hill. She set their shoes aside, and then blushed bright red when instead of sitting beside her, Historia dropped down into her lap. “U-um, His’?”

Historia turned, blue eyes gentle and glinting with the moonlight. “Is something wrong?”

Ymir swallowed. “N-no. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. But, um, are you comfortable like this?”

Historia leaned back into her, and then Ymir found her cheek pressed up against the side of Historia’s head, and the smell of sweet perfume and fruity shampoo filled her senses. She closed her eyes to inhale, but stopped when she realized how creepy that was.

“I am. Are you? I can get off if you want.”

“No!” It came out louder than Ymir had intended, so she quickly apologized. “Sorry. Um, no. This is fine.”

“Good.”

Silence stretched out before them, save for the sound of the waves crashing in and then lapping up along the sand. Ymir stretched her long legs out enough that the water wet her toes, and then she wiggled them and dug them into the cooling sand. Historia watched her quietly for a moment, and then she suddenly turned around and Ymir had to hold back her whimper. Their new position had their noses brushing.

“I have to ask,” Historia started. “Do you take all of your dates here?”

Ymir’s throat bobbed. “No.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Um, just you, Historia.”

“Just me?” Ymir smiled and nodded. Historia glanced down at her lips. “Do you also… kiss on the first date?”

Ymir’s heart picked up its pace. She wasn’t blind enough to miss the flash of desire in Historia’s eyes, or the way she stared down at her lips. It was almost surreal, finally feeling desired by this beauty, after months of pining and thinking that she would never get to this point. Taking a huge chance and willing all of her usual confidence to help her out, Ymir gently wrapped her hands around Historia’s hips, and then she brushed their noses together. “Only if my date is too adorable not to kiss.”

“And am I adorable enough?”

Ymir grinned. “Hmm, I might need to think about that one.” She pretended to, smirking like the tall shit she was. Historia stared pointedly into her eyes, an eyebrow raised, and then Ymir chuckled lightly. “Just kidding.” Before she could make the move, Historia did. In seconds soft, warm lips pressed to Ymir’s, and then stars danced before her eyes.

It was a hesitant kiss at first, nothing like what Ymir had expected. Honestly, with the way Historia flaunted her sexiness, Ymir had expected all tongue and teeth. But the kiss was gentle, and Historia’s lips brushed very lightly with her own. So much so that Ymir took it upon herself to deepen it, suddenly sure that Historia was leaving the pace up to her. She was right when Historia groaned into her mouth when the kiss became a little hurried. They broke apart after a long while, panting, and Ymir pressed their foreheads together.

“That was… wow,” she admitted.

Historia traced a line down the side of her jaw. “It was. I’ve wanted to do that ever since I moved in.”

“Really?” Ymir caught her hand, and then she slipped their fingers together. “What about Nanaba?” She couldn’t keep the slight bitterness out of her tone, and it was clear that Historia heard it.

“Nanaba is hot,” she defended. “And wow does she know how to eat a girl out. But no, I’m not interested in Nanaba. I haven’t slept with her in a long time.”

Ymir lifted her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I wanted to make you jealous.”

Ymir straightened so quickly that she nearly sent them both falling. She steadied Historia on her lap, breathing out an apology, and then stared into her eyes. “So that whole show a few days ago, that wasn’t you getting super laid?”

“I wish,” Historia sighed. “No. I’ve been interested in you, Ymir. Only you.”

Ymir wanted to face palm herself. After all this time Historia had wanted her too. “I can’t believe it. We could have been making out a long time ago.”

Historia laughed at her. “Agreed. We can still do that now, though. If you want.”

She waggled her brows, causing Ymir to laugh softly and then take the suggestion. She leaned forward and took Historia’s lips in her own, hard and hungry and filled with every bit of affection and attraction she had felt since day one. Historia squirmed in her lap, moaning and panting against her mouth. When Ymir added tongue, Historia eagerly sucked the tip of it, grinding her hips down into Ymir’s.

Ymir’s mind filled with the image of Historia riding her long fingers into oblivion, but then she pulled back, sucking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. “Wait.”

Historia groaned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t…” she tried to grasp the right words. “Historia, I really want you.” Both of them lit up with a blush. “Like, a lot.”

“Me too,” Historia countered. “So why do a sense a ‘but’ in there?”

Ymir pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “I just don’t want to be one of your women,” she explained. “Things were getting pretty heated, and I’m not stupid.”

Historia sighed. Instead of huffing and climbing off of Ymir’s lap like she expected, she wound her arms around Ymir’s neck and then leaned in to rest her head on her shoulder. “That’s fine with me,” she said. “I don’t just want you for one night, either.”

“Historia?”

“I want more than sex with you, Ymir.”

She was sure that Historia could hear her thundering heartbeat. A small, shaky hand pressed against her chest. “Does that mean I can take you out on another date?”

Historia burrowed further into her chest, pressing a light kiss against Ymir’s throat. “Only if I can call you my girlfriend.”

“Yes,” Ymir breathed, skin tingling. “God yes.”

They kissed again, urgently and full of fire, but not intent on going further. Ymir did trace her fingertips along Historia’s bare hips, but that was as far as she went. Eventually the night air cooled off, and the two decided that their making out could be taken to a more comfortable location, such as their shared flat.

They stepped up to the door, hands locked and faces still flushed from excitement and arousal. “Thank you for tonight,” Historia said.

Ymir smiled. “I should be thanking you, girlfriend.”

“It was my pleasure, girlfriend,” Historia responded, grinning.

Ymir pushed the door open. They entered together, but then they both paused in the hallway, gaping at the scene before them. “God fucking damnit,” Ymir hissed.

“Oh my god.”

She turned, eyes searching for a familiar smug face. “Daenerys you piece of shit!” she bellowed, leaving the warmth of Historia’s side to look for her cat. “Get your ass here right now!”

Dany’s form darted between rooms in the hallway. Ymir gave chase. In the living room, scattered everywhere, was both hers and Historia’s underwear.

“Ymir, behind you!” Historia called.

Ymir shouted and collapsed on the floor, a ball of fur settled comfortable in the middle of her back. She sighed deeply into the floor underneath her cheek.

“Historia?” she called.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where I can dump this cat?”

Daenerys was undaunted. She licked the side of Ymir’s face, and then meowed softly and began to purr. Her work had been done.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT GUYS. 100 YUMIKURI FICS. I'M POPPING BOTTLES TONIGHT (lmao no I'm gonna be writing more fanfic because who needs a life? Not me)


End file.
